<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The War is Over and We are Beginning by seafoamSpirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155780">The War is Over and We are Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamSpirit/pseuds/seafoamSpirit'>seafoamSpirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of things happen that eventually come around and add up, Ableism, Airhorn AU (Hollow Knight), Fix-It, Gen, Gender Confusion, Identity Issues, Major plot clutter, Misgendering, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), The Lord of Shades is The Knight (Hollow Knight), Tiso is mean and only sometimes on accident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamSpirit/pseuds/seafoamSpirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't bring themselves to kill Quirrel's friend right in front of him, or at all once they knew he cared about her.<br/>They couldn't bring themselves to kill Hornet's mother, probably right in front of her because she's sneaky like that, but they couldn't do it either way.<br/>And then, they couldn't bring themselves to kill Lurien because they thought about the other two dreamers and realised he was in the same situation.<br/>It was their purpose, yes, but when they tried to force themselves, they heard his words echo through their mind: "No cost too great."<br/>Who were they to decide what cost was too great? They were no more enlightened than him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimm &amp; Grimmchild (Hollow Knight), Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight), Grimmchild &amp; The Knight (Hollow Knight), Herrah the Beast &amp; Hornet (Hollow Knight), Monomon the Teacher &amp; Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel &amp; Hornet &amp; The Knight, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel &amp; The Radiance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Amsterdam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Each chapter will have a song which may foreshadow its events or focal character. Chapter 1: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQ18aEHlChA">"Amsterdam" by Imagine Dragons</a><br/>This chapter is a prologue of sorts, hence its brevity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Momon, Momon, hey!” the grub chirped excitedly. You could’ve mistaken it for a unique form of “momma”, but it was, in fact, the only way the grub could pronounce Monomon’s name when they were younger. Now, it had simply stuck as a nickname. She wouldn’t correct him; she quite enjoyed interpreting it as “momma”. “What is it, Quirrel?” she asked gently. “Who’s that?” he asked, pointing at the perturbed visitor. “Oh, just someone seeking my assistance,” she told the grub, then addressed the visitor, “would you like to say hello? This is Quirrel.” “I’m Momon’s ast… ass-is-tant!” he added, radiating a friendly excitement. </p><p> The visitor was not angry, but caught extremely off guard; no other outside force treated a visit from the Pale King so… casually. It wasn’t bad, He reminded himself. Fog Canyon was a single tight-knit community that rarely had business with outside rulers, so of course they were very casual. He cleared His throat and said, “Hello, Quirrel. I am the Pale King of Hallownest.” He offered a hand, expecting a handshake, but just getting a curious glance. “You don’t have tentacles,” he remarked, “so you’re a bug, right?” He blinked, then said, “Yes, I am a bug. As are you.” The grub nodded, trying to act mature in front of a stranger. </p><p>“Quirrel, while I help our visitor, could you look at the tubes I left at your desk?” Monomon asked, clearly trying to get him to leave them be while not making him feel left out. He accepted it and said, “Yeah, of course, Momon! Bye Mister Pale!” The Pale King watched the child run off into the halls of the archive, unsure how to feel about the bizarre interaction. Monomon turned back to Him and said, “So, the infection’s gone?”</p><p> </p><p> The sound of shattering glass wakes me up suddenly, and I struggle to remember where and why I am. <i> The stranger was here, no, the vessel. Vessel for what? The infection, right, which is why Monomon’s asleep. </i> Except she isn’t. The tube she’d slept in for… well, a while… it’s gone. I quickly move to the edge of the platform to look down, and she’s sitting up from the floor. <i>Broken glass is sharp.</i> “Are you okay?” I ask, and she looks up at me. “After all this time away,” she says, “all you want to know is if I’m okay.” She laughs. “After all this time, you’re still you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The French word for 'mum' is 'maman', which is pronounced about the same way as 'Momon'.<br/>Remember the songs can foreshadow a chapter's events, or focal character? I'll put the next chapter's song down here, so you can guess!<br/>Next: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JqY-6q-RNA">"Pheonix" by Fall Out Boy.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pheonix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a>”Pheonix” by Fall Out Boy</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stand my vigil in the Black Egg Temple, waiting for the first seal to break. Whichever that may be. <i>Perhaps I should have told them where to go. Shown them, even.</i> It’s overstepping my bounds, yes, but it would surely speed up this agonising process. And then, the seal breaks. Entirely. All three of the masks disappeared from the door, and then the door disintegrated. I turn to face the open doorway, my needle ready. <i>I don’t think it was supposed to happen quite like this.</i> I hear uneven footsteps echoing from the dark hall. I make out an unsteady figure, limping towards the light.<br/>
The void-fog obscures much of them, but they look like the Vessel. The Hollow Knight. Something on them glints that bright orange, so I take a fighting stance. <i>I never expected they’d simply walk out, yet why wouldn’t they once the seal was gone?</i> As the fog slowly clears, the figure becomes more obvious; it’s indeed the Hollow Knight, desperately clutching some light-coloured thing with one arm. Their hold is precarious, probably because of the one-handed grip. They’re clearly injured, maybe missing the other arm, and very weak. <i>No wonder the infection escaped through them.</i><br/>
They seem to be focusing on the ground, maybe on walking at all, up until they notice me. They look conflicted for a split second, somewhere between terror, rage, and exhausted acceptance. The latter wins; they stumble to the ground, carefully putting down what they were carrying. I watch as they silently surrender, noting they don’t even have a nail. <i>The new vessel could probably kill without a nail using those void spells. I can’t consider this vessel harmless simply because they are unarmed. Still…</i><br/>
I cautiously approach. They bow their head, then completely collapse. It’s then that I realise I can’t tell a living vessel from a corpse. The new vessel had no heartbeat, took no breath, and seemed entirely dead after the collapsing Wyrm corpse fiasco, and yet they were up and running around not seconds later.<br/>
The thing they were carrying proves itself more than a thing and starts to move. From beneath what looks like a scaled elytra, a pointed head rises up. <i>That’s</i> what glinted orange; this beast has bright orange eyes. The eyes are surrounded by a dark marking, which extends down its strange mandibles. It stares at me, and I stare back, admittedly caught off guard. After a moment, it deems me a non-threat, or maybe just stops caring: it stretches and reorients its weird wings, fluffing up a familiar structure on their head. <i>It looks just like <b>His</b> crown.</i> “Why did you stiffen, child?” it asks, in a gentle and lulling voice. “Sorry,” I say, “you reminded me of someone for a moment.” They flatten the crown against their head, and narrow their eyes. “I am not like Him, child, I promise you. What has He even done with you? He has done <i>naught</i> for you; He promised you so much and then He left when it all became too much. He is a coward, like His kind, and I could do so much better by you.” A bitter hiss crept into their voice when they spoke of ‘him,’ which immediately disappeared when they spoke of us. “Who is ‘he,’ exactly? The Pale King?” “<i>Yes,</i>” she hissed, “now please, mention Him no more. We must talk of now, sweet niece, and of Our future. And of your dear sister.” Everything she said brought the intense urge to interupt and interrogate, but I keep my peace until she finishes. “I could never see one as bright as you being native to Deepnest, so I suppose you purport to hail from my father’s side?”<br/>
“Yes, sadly. You luckily seem to take after your mother, sans that Pale Aura that you inherited. It is not quite so strong as <i>His,</i> but that’s probably for the best. It’s yours now, either way, and He can’t tell you how to use it.”<br/>
“He never tried. I don’t believe He ever mentioned me inheriting His beacon, or aura.”<br/>
They let out a bout of chirpy laughter, and say, “Of course! He was as perceptive as a deaf bat! He did not notice my return until He was <i>told</i> of it.”<br/>
“Ah… What’s a bat?”<br/>
“Oh, no then, nevermind that. Come now, my neice, We should get some help for your poor sister.”<br/>
“Sister? You mean the Vessel? I wasn’t aware she was a girl.”<br/>
“Oh, once she opened up, We talked much. She was never allowed to think of her own self, nor of anything else. What a cruel excuse for a father… As her aunt, I felt responsibility fell to Me to help her find herself. She found she hated her hatch-fate, and she often wished We could be free and I could rule again, as proper, with her as my heir.”<br/>
“You ruled before?”<br/>
“Not much, nothing much! It was a small group in a secluded place.”<br/>
“Where?”<br/>
“I doubt you’d know it…”<br/>
“Unless it lays outside of Hallownest, I think I would.”<br/>
“Well the name has changed since, so you would not know what part I was referring to.”<br/>
“What is it called now, then?”<br/>
“Mm… Fog Canyon, I believe.”<br/>
I nod. “I know of it. I could escort you two there.”<br/>
“Oh, no, there is no point in that now. My people are long gone…”<br/>
“Ah. Apologies. I understand.”<br/>
“It is quite alright. Regardless! You may call me Irradya.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>ADDITION</b> : I drew a piece for this chapter, including Irradya! <a href="https://imgur.com/a/PKPHI5E">Alt link</a><br/> </p><p>“Irradya” is pronounced like “Ear-rad-yay”.<br/>I hope no one is too bothered with the Pure Vessel experimenting with gender.<br/>Next: "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ig8U7GLIrok">Ainsi Bas La Vida</a>" by Indila</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ainsi Bas la Vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ig8U7GLIrok">Ainsi Bas La Vida</a>" by Indila<br/>Minor French warning because of our guest jester. For any confused PM tag crawlers, here's your context!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Chirp, growl, nip, whimper, cry. Why cry? Why do they cry?</i><br/>
I lift my head, an action as easy as ever yet more forceful than usual. <i>How long have I had four pairs of eyes to open? Two pairs of arms to push myself up with? How long has my child been crying?</i> They’re calm now, curled up in my hand. They’ve never fit in my hand, not even at their youngest. Everything else going on suggests <i>I’ve</i> changed. Maybe they have too, but I definitely have.<br/>
They suddenly perk up and flit to a nearby platform, bringing my attention to the people standing there. “Yes, I see you. I’ve missed you too, dear child,” Grimm said as the child nuzzled against him and yipped to him excitedly. The troupe member at his side giggled at the display. While still clearly focused on the child, Grimm told them, “Update the Troupe, Dimensio. They needn’t worry themselves.” Dimensio gave a quick bow and disappeared, leaving the light around them rippling.<br/>
Grimm then turned his attention to me. “You needn’t worry, either. Your sudden metamorphosis gave us a fright, but the child is okay. It may be auspicious to aid your sycophant, though,” he says, gesturing to my side. There, the Godseeker lays perfectly still amongst the junk, coated in void. I look back at him as he lands on the floor beside me. <i>It’s disorienting being so much larger than him.</i> “No pulse, no breath,” he says as he crouches beside her, “and yet she holds onto her hopes and fears.” I don’t know exactly what that means, nor how he <i>knows</i> she’s holding onto those things, but I assume it means her spirit is still in her body? I don’t see her spirit, so that could very well be true, and that’s probably good. <i>It means she’s okay, surely. Right?</i> I reach out to wipe some of the void off her body, very carefully because of my new size. She shivers violently when I touch her, so I pull back. <i>None of the void came off.</i> “Oh, poor thing…” Grimm whispers, standing back up. The Godseeker groaned miserably, pushing herself up just a bit. I offer my hand to help her up. She leans against my hand, struggling for a solid grip.<br/>
<br/>
“Lord… of Shades, we… I….. <i>So quiet</i>…..” She whispers, voice shaky, moments from tears. <i>I don’t know what to do, how to help. Can I even help her?</i> I look to Grimm for some hint, but he looks mildly upset, too. <i>Why? What’s wrong?</i> He sighs and says, “You no longer hear your kin.” She succumbs to sobbing into her hands. He hums pensively, guess confirmed, and continues, “To be expected, sadly. A change of aspects will do such a thing.” She looks up at him, revealing her tears to be pitch black. <i>Oh, void.</i> “What mean Thou, scarlet God?” she asks, voice as weak and trembling as her body. The accusatory tone her questions often have is gone, too. “Your kin are of flesh and soul, no? Your ‘mind-sea’ is built on these shared aspects, on your own similarity to every other of your kin. One mind, one personality, one goal; a bit frightening from the outside.”<br/>
“Doth thine own kin not share such a bond?”<br/>
I think of Divine, Brumm, the unfamiliar member who accompanied Grimm here.<br/>
“No, not quite like yours, but similar enough that I understand your plight. Our Heart instills only those things you might expect from a heart. Loyalty, care, and love for the Troupe. To loose the Heart’s beat would terrify me.”<br/>
“Thou feel fear…”<br/>
“All beings, from the highest of gods to the simplest animals, feel fear. It’s one of our most important instincts. A being which does not feel fear will quickly wander into danger and be wiped from history. I fear failing the Heart. It would be the end of me, but it would also mean failing the Troupe. Neither would be good for me.”<br/>
“Thou care so for thine own…” Her trembling has calmed, but she still looks really upset. The black tear streaks remind me of the Troupe’s iconography. “What is one drop amongst a sea? Verily, We are each nought…” Her voice quiets to a solemn whisper. “<i>I</i> am nought.”<br/>
<i>I’ve done this, haven’t I? <b>I</b> made her void, even if by accident. She misses her kin, but seems envious of the Troupe… I could do that. <b>I</b> can be her new troupe master. Probably.</i> I cautiously use my other arm (<i>well, <b>one</b> of my other arm<b>s</b></i>) to pat her head. She seems either scared or confused, but she accepts it and closes her eyes.<br/>
“One of your kin has joined the Troupe before. He, too, was disheartened by the loss of his kin, but he’s become accustomed to life in the Troupe. He claims, even, to prefer it.”<br/>
“Thou think I might be content with out my kin...?”<br/>
“One day, perhaps. Only if you believe you <i>can</i> be, though. Maybe it would help you to meet him, to talk with someone who better understands.” He turns to an innocuous direction and continues, “And maybe it would be more productive to accompany you and the child back to the Troupe instead of eavesdropping.”<br/>
The light ripples in that peculiar way and the Grimmkin, Dimensio, reappears. “Ah, you know me too well, my master,” they say jovially, “I would never attempt something as foolish as to hide from you. I was simply curious about the Godless sycophant. Though, it appears she found one for herself, doesn’t it!” Grimm sighs dramatically, but his amusement betrays him. He’s glad for the distraction from the gloom. I am, too, I think. <i>Gratitude is really complicated</i>. “I’d be more surprised if you <i>weren’t</i> curious. It would be worrying, frankly,” Grimm responds, a hint of a tease. They bow dramatically and respond, “It’s ever in my nature, my master, but I’ll allow you a moment of respite with <i>ton petite ami</i>.” They look at me and add, “<i>Ou grande ami, maintenant!</i>” Grimm playfully scoffs at whatever they said in that foreign language and says, “Please do, then.” He opens his cloak with a flourish, and the Grimmchild flies out to greet them, squeaking and yipping at them excitedly. “<i>Ouah, salut! Petit chose, précieuse! Je t’aime aussi, oui!</i>” they coo to the child, letting them snuggle wildly into their arms. “Well, Godfinder, are you ready? Teleportation can be disorienting your first time, if you’ve never before,” they say to the Godseeker, snapping her out of her solemn reverie. “W– <i>I</i> wilt be fine, scarlet godling.” “Oh, good! Well then, <i>ciao</i>~!” They snap their fingers and them, the child, and the Godseeker all disappear in that same weird way that distorts the light around them. <i>Not at all like the other Grimmkin’s teleportation.</i><br/>
“Well then, my friend, it’s just the two of us. How do you feel now?” I lay down beside him, setting my head on the ground so I’m closer to his eye level. “Of course. Lucky for you, shadows are more flexible than flesh, so downsizing will be a far simpler matter for you than it was for the Pale Wyrm.” I tilt my head. “I’m sure you’ll learn to change your form easily, as quickly as you learn everything else. It’s in your nature as a shade.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: “<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wu-efziRYY">It's Over Isn't It</a>” from Steven Universe<br/>But... just flip all the genders. And allow me to outsource for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822231/chapters/42049733">the rest of the hint</a>. It's a v fun fic, too! Appreciate it on its own merit.<br/><a href="https://imgur.com/a/HNqjxAU">Alternative image link</a><br/>L'enfant peut avoir peu un vide. Comme un plaisir</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's Over Isn't It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>"I doubt She will be happy if you join me, Mirene. She is oh-so protective of you and your kin."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"I would rather weather Her anger by your side than return to Her Light, Vyvrn. Can you not see that? I will never be happy under Her Light again, not when I have known Yours."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"...Very well. "</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"We leave together, we work together. Forever."</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“<a>It’s Over Isn’t It</a>” from Steven Universe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’d wager He’s given up and moved on. His just don’t get that attached.” I immediately place the airy voice: Archive Keeper Monomon, functioning queen of Fog Canyon. One of the other two Dreamers. “His refuse to mate with mortals, so He’s clearly an exception amongst His own.” A second voice, firm and authoritative, the third Dreamer: Herrah the Beast, true Queen of Deepnest. “The Queen was–“ “No, not the Root Queen. Did He tell no one why I agreed to be a Dreamer?” There is silence for a few moments, and I wonder if there is nothing more to eavesdrop on. “You agreed to essentially die in exchange for…” “No. I wanted an heir. Though, as desperate as He was, I could’ve seen Him desperately turning to prostitution.” I begin to regret eavesdropping at all. “Maybe He should have; then His castle might still be here.” His castle might– the castle’s <i>gone?!</i><br/>
I finally step out of the Stag Station, and am immediately overcome with sinking horror. It is gone, completely levelled, rubble and rubbish. I don’t say anything, and the other Dreamers don’t seem to notice me. One of their attendants <i>does</i> point me out, at which point they both look at me. I couldn’t bring myself to say anything. Despite my mask, I felt certain they knew I was crying. <i>Why do I feel so sick? I’m gonna be sick. He’d be ashamed…</i> I stand there, crying, being watched by the other two Dreamers and one of their attendants.<br/>
"Are you alright?" the attendant asks, approaching me slowly, and I'm not sure how to respond. He's standing next to me, worry shining in his eyes, and I finally think of something to say; "Where is He?" Worry falls to pity, and I can’t stand to look at him anymore. I feel as if I’m going to collapse, so I sit down before I do. He sits down beside me, though I still can’t do eye contact. <i>I’ll never see Him again. Never feel His presence, never bask in His pure Light, never reassure Him when He’s anxious, never support Him when He needs me, never see His relief when everything turns out alright. Nothing will ever be alright again, not without Him.</i><br/>
“I’m so sorry. If I may ask, what’s your name?” the attendant says, surprising me a bit. “Lurien,” I answer, and he nods. “My memory’s been a bit foggy, but that sounds right.” I don’t have the energy to respond. <i>Oh, my king…</i><br/>
“So, are you staying here with the overseer?” Monomon asks. I don’t have the energy to correct her on my title, but the attendant says, “Wasn’t it ‘The Watcher’?”<br/>
“You remember his title but not his name?”<br/>
“I remembered his title when he told me his name, but my memory <i>has</i> been that kind of frustratingly inconsistent.”<br/>
The conversation abruptly stops when I slump over to lay on my side.<br/>
“Uh, are you okay, Watcher?”, Monomon asks. I feel her assistant grab my wrist, and jerk my arm out of grasp, though I don’t have the energy to berate him. “Well, he’s alive and awake, at least.” <i>Oh. He was trying to check my pulse, wasn’t he?</i> “Good,” Monomon responds, “this place has seen enough death for the rest of eternity.” <i>Do I look <b>that</b> bad? I did kind of collapse after receiving really bad news.</i> “‘Eternity’ seems a tad shorter after waking from <i>’eternal’</i> slumber, though, doesn’t it?” Herrah says, startling me a bit. <i>I’d forgotten she was here.</i> “Oh, did you find what you were looking for?” Monomon asks her. I feel like I should sit up and rejoin the conversation, but I can’t summon the energy to push myself up at all, nor even speak. “Seeing the state of this castle, I find myself rather <i>relieved</i> to not find her here.” Monomon echoes my unspoken question of ‘who’. Herrah doesn’t respond, and I have a feeling she just… left instead. She’s very quiet for a large bug, as are most of her kind.<br/>
“Mm. Well, speaking of looking for someone, I was planning on attempting to retrieve Korekuta.” I hear her attendant scramble up, and he says, “By yourself? They– They’re quite a… handful…” She sighs fondly and says, “Yeah, but that’s <i>precisely</i> why we need to get them. Whoever He dumped them on has had enough time dealing with their shenigans. I doubt they’d know how to keep them sufficiently busy so they don’t start causing minor mayhem. Worst case scenario, they overestimated their viscocity and they’ve escaped into larger Hallownest to terrorise those few survivors of the Light.” He hums worriedly and asks, “Will you be okay if I leave with Lady Monomon?” It takes me a few seconds to realise he was talking to me. “I am fine,” I say, a bit harsher than necessary. “Alright,” Monomon says, “then we should leave you be. Stay safe.” I hear her attendant walking after her, but of course not her. “Good-bye, Lurien,” the attendant says, and it occurs to me I never asked <i>his</i> name. “Bye,” I mumble, probably still sounding rude. <i>It’s not like I still have a countenance to uphold.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Korekuta is so much fun! Perhaps it’s one of my types, seeing my fondness for <a>Dark Shadow</a> and <a>Krobus</a>... Anyway, Korekuta will proper join next chapter. Oh, speaking of!<br/>Next: “<a>Die Young</a> by Ke$ha.<br/><a>Relevant meme</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Die Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“There’s no shame in accepting some help,” he insisted, but the warrior hissed derisively. “Only when you <i>need</i> help. I don’t <i>need</i> help. Not from you, not from anyone.” The traveller accepted defeat, sighing sadly. “Well, I hope you’re right, then. Say, where are you headed?” The warrior glared at him for a moment. “Hollow Nest. I’m gonna fight in the colliseum there.” – “Mm… That’s a dangerous plan. I admire your courage. Hallownest is that way.” – “Are you from Hollow Nest?” – “Ah, fair enough. I don’t know why, but I do have a feeling it’s that way. I’m actually headed there, too! Perhaps we could travel together, while our paths overlap?” The warrior snorted. “No thank you. I don’t trust your ‘feeling’ of direction. I’ll be fine.” He turned to walk off as the traveller called after him, “Good luck!” He didn’t respond.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“<a>Die Young</a> by Ke$ha<br/>Tiso has a bad habit of making brash assumptions. Mell is having the <i>worst</i> day of her life. Korekuta is making new friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Oh my gods. That lake is leaking through the ceiling.</i> I try, to no avail, not to laugh. <i>Someone definitely got executed over that.</i> “Hey,” someone shouts, maybe at me. I turn to look either way because 1) They <i>might</i> be a threat and 2) this is the first time (since that cicada girl) that I’ve heard a voice in these accursed caverns. There <i>is</i> a guard staring straight at me, either confused or angry. “Who in the worlds are you?” they ask, confirming the former guess. “Just a warrior on a journey,” I say, staying casual and nonchalant. I then think to shoot back, “Who are <i>you</i>?”, to change the focus. Sure enough, they’re caught off guard. <i>Every time.</i> “Uh, I work… I used to work…? Uh… I was a guard here. As a job.” <i>Yeah, I figured.</i> “Well, what’s your name, now?”, I snark. Their demeanor instantly switches from confused and lost to aggravated. “You didn’t tell me <i>your</i> name,” they snap.<br/>
“Tiso.”<br/>
“Uh, are you calling me that, or–“<br/>
“That’s <i>my</i> name and I’m definitely not just <i>giving</i> it away.”<br/>
“Yeah, I figured, sorry. Sometimes I ask stupid questions.”<br/>
“Eh. Your turn.”<br/>
“Oh, yeah, I guess! I’m Varen. Uh, why are you here?”<br/>
“I’m headed to the Coliseum.”<br/>
“The Coliseum of the Fools?”<br/>
“Is there another one around?”<br/>
“Uh, I don’t know? Maybe. Probably not? I’ve been out of it for a while. I think there’s a shortcut to Hallownest’s outskirts somewhere in the water at the bottom of the King’s Station, directly down from here.”<br/>
“Nice of you to offer the info, but I knew that already.” I didn’t. “Still can’t take it easy on you, though.”<br/>
“Take it– oh, we don’t have to fight, really! You can just head on.”<br/>
“Really? Come on, I was itching for some practice. Show me what your kingdom can offer in the combat arena, go ahead!”<br/>
“I– you, uh, you really wanna fight that badly?”<br/>
“No, I’m just insisting we do something I’m dreading despite your surrender.”<br/>
“It’s not– it’s not surrender?”<br/>
“Then what’s it?”<br/>
“‘What’s it’?? That doesn’t sound right at all!”<br/>
“Makes perfect sense to me. ‘what is it’, shortened with the contraction–“<br/>
“FINE! I’ll fight you! I hope you know I’m a trained soldier of the City of Tears’s official guard, though!”<br/>
“Excellent.” I get into stance as they immediately swing their weapon, clanging loud against my shell. I jerk it to the side, getting a confused look and hearing <i>exactly</i> what I hoped to hear. <i>Their weapon is ridged.</i> They move back to recoup, quickly lashing out again. This time, I deftly extend two blades to catch the weapon in between. The guard chirps in horror, too surprised to stop me from jerking their weapon from their hand. Literally and mentally disarmed, they jump back a metre or so. “What in the Light was that?!”<br/>
“You’d know better than I; <i>you</i> were wielding it up until two seconds ago!”</p>
<hr/><p>The station Varen mentioned is abuzz with civilians shouting and being confused and aggravated. Apparently, a lot of the platforms and stairs had broken. No problem for a bug in shape, but this was hardly a hub of <i>regular</i> activity. There are a few guards trying to help people, but they’re not able to do much in the din. It’s a bit surreal, going so far seeing so few people just to suddenly stumble upon a crowd. It’s the kind of crowd you never see outside kingdoms. Supposedly. I’ve never been in the centre of a kingdom before; only the scarcely populated outskirts. Even so, I bite back my inhibitions and jump down into the water below.<br/>
I can atleast take amusement from the shrill indignation of the city bugs I splash.<br/>
I don’t bother to interact with them, though, instead immediately searching out the shortcut Varen mentioned. <i>Jackpot!</i> I ignore the confused and aggrevated locals and kick out for the opposite wall.<br/>
Once I reach the land just beyond the wall, I survey the cave. <i>Definitely not well-travelled.</i> It’s just a natural cave, save an ornate opening which seemingly leads to a more posh but just as surreptitious place. Definitely not the coliseum, but it’s probably along the path.<br/>
Before I could decide whether to even check it out, I heard a noise <i>way</i> too close for comfort. I turn around, only making out white pinpricks against the dark cave before I’m <i>grabbed</i>. It allows me to get a better look at their carapace at least, which is pitch black. They also have two pairs of arms, both of which are wrapped around me. <i>This is the creepiest hug I’ve ever had forced upon me.</i> The stranger giggles to themself, only serving to unsettle me more. One pair lets go, but the other two arms are still holding me tight. And suddenly, only then, does it occur to me I should try to fight back. Too little too late! The kidnapper suddenly takes off for the opening, still carrying me, and all I can focus on is keeping a hold on my shell.<br/>
<i>This is fine.</i></p>
<hr/><p>Day 539 in The Jar. It’s probably only been, like, an hour in here, but that’s a long time to be stuck in a cramped jar. And lord is it smiting, to be kept in a <i>glass jar</i> like some kind of <i>specimen</i>! It would be oh-so easy to break from outside, or even if I were just smaller, but I don’t have enough room for a proper swing in here! I can hear that void creep giggling her tail off on the next floor up, probably congratulating herself on a live capture. It doesn’t bode well that most of these jars are filled with corpses. At least there appears to be air holes, since I haven’t died yet. <i>Are</i> these jars for specimens? What scientific interest do I hold?<br/>
And suddenly, her white eyes return. I bang my head on the jar flinching away. Ouch. “Oh, careful, careful, little one!” she coos contemptously. Lord, I <i>hate</i> that she’s so <i>sincere</i> about it. “I can’t help it! You scared me, of course I’m gonna jerk, and this stupid, g– WHAT ARE YOU DOING.” Not that I couldn’t tell; picking up the jar just seemed like a really bad idea. <i>I mean, I’d rather she </i>not<i> shatter the jar to open it, but if it means I get out…</i> She whispers something, but it’s (of course) muffled by the jar. “Glass isn’t exactly conducive to sound. Speak up.” She giggles like she can’t take me seriously. I don’t think she can. “Do you hear it, little voidbug? Little voidbug~” she coos, as if I were a two-year old. “Yes, I can hear you now. What did you say?” She laughs, louder this time, and pulls the jar closer to her face. <i>Ewwww. <b>Space</b></i>. “Do you hear their call? Do you hear them, little voidbug~” She runs a gentle hand down the glass. <i>I can’t believe this is happening to me.</i> She continues, “They’ll want to see you, too, both of us, surely! We should go meet them! Do you want to meet them, little voidbug?”<br/>
“Stop calling me that,” I snap, “but sure. Whoever this is.” <i>If she takes me outside, I can try to unbalance her, she drops the jar, jar shatters, sweet freedom once more.</i> She squeals in excitement which ends in her usual frenzied laughter. She stands up to her full height (admittedly intimidating) while still holding my insufferable glass prison with two arms. The other two are evidently used for balance and navigation. She heads back down the same way she carried me up, dropping down into the same natural cave.<br/>
And someone screams. I hear the person fall over, but I can’t easily turn to look at them. My kidnapper is curious too, though, and when she turns around I’m able to see the drone our sudden appearance startled. He struggles back up quickly, which probably could’ve been done quicker if he used his wings, staring wide-eyed at us. <i>Drones don’t fight, but they can surely do enough to get me out of here so I can fight her off…</i> “Hey, drone, help me out!” I shout, and he narrows his eyes like he’s offended. My kidnapper laughs apologetically and says, “Oh, don’t mind them! They’re better off in here,” she pats the jar, “where they’re safe.” He… He nods?! <i>What in the Scarlet Flame, you dung beetle!</i> “I’m not <i>safe,</i> I’m being KIDNAPPED!! Just smash the jar, fly over and knock it out of her hands or something!! And stop calling me weird things!!!” I knock on the jar as hard as I can, which isn’t enough to break the thick glass. He glares at me coldly. “ZZorry, but I <i>can’t,</i>” he buzzes hostily. “Azz long azz ‘ou keep ‘our promizze, at leazzt” he adds, directed at her, probably. “What promise?! Is it really worth leaving me in here?!?” She laughs at my plight and says, “Yeah, sounded like it! They care a lot about their siblings, a lot a lot~! And I know they’re safe with you and your Hive.” He nods. “But why are you outside the Hive? Has someone else stolen a bee? Promise it wasn’t me, I promise~!” He sighs a heavy sigh, the kind that should be reserved for bugs stuck in jars, and says, “Only time. Zshould’ve eczzpected it…” She gasps loudly and moves over to hug him with her two free arms, the sudden movement catching us both off guard and making me a little dizzy. “Uhg, warn me before moving!!” I growl before curling up in the jar. “Oh, sorry!” she apologises as she pulls back. The drone buzzes, trying to draw back attention, and says, “anyway, I’m out ‘ere becauzze I’m looking for zzomeone.” She squeaks excitedly. “Oh, us too! Who are you looking for? We’ll help, it’ll help!”<br/>
“Zshe’s, ah, it’zz complicated… Zshe’s ‘alf zzoul god, zzo zshe kind of glowzz white, but you can only zzee it in zze dark becauzze it’zz not very zztrong. It zztill annoyzz ‘er becauzze it’zz in ‘er zzpider natzzure to ‘unt in dark placzzezz.” <i>I must’ve concussed myself on this jar when she scared me.</i><br/>
She has better luck understanding, apparently; “A pale spider?! The littlest! The littlest sibling!” She sounds absolutely <i>giddy.</i> “Uh, yezz, ‘ou could call ‘er zzat. ZZe ‘pale zzpider’ part. What do you mean ‘littlezzt zzibling’?” She giggles like she knows a juicy secret she’s not willing to share, and not like she just rambled whatever word salad came to mind. “Wanna search with us~?” He sighs, rightfully giving up on the ‘sibling’ diversion, and says, “Okay, but why are <i>you</i> looking for ‘ornet?”<br/>
“Oh, we’re not! I just want to hang out! We should really talk more often, not just when we’re making promises!”<br/>
“I don’t reprezzent the ‘ive anymore.”<br/>
“Huh? Why not?”<br/>
“Because no self-respecting hive would let a drone represent them??” He visibly flinches at my statement and snaps, “What’zz ‘our damage?! I ‘aven’t done <i>anything</i> to you! Maybe, if ‘ou were a bit <i>kinder,</i> I’d zzugezzt they let you out, but I ‘onezztly think ‘ou <i>dezzzerve</i> zzat jar if ‘ou ‘ate it zzo much!!”<br/>
“Uh, why do you think I have ‘damage’ with <i>you?</i> I, for one, think the bee system is whack.”<br/>
“Oh, please, don’t fight, we don’t need to fight!” the kidnapper interjects, though she’s ignored.<br/>
“Then keep ‘our antennae out of it!!”<br/>
“Say, why did you <i>ever</i> represent your hive? Were you just lying about it before, and you got caught and thrown out so you have to–”<br/>
“I wazzn’t lying! I wazz my Queen’zz mozzt rezzpected knight!!”<br/>
“A drone, the queen’s most respected knight?! Okay, enough jokes; you were <i>clearly</i> the court jester.”<br/>
A loud shriek leaves my antennae ringing, and the void also emitted in the spell left the cave darker than before. The drone flinches away, dropping something in their race to cover their antennae. <i>A weapon? Bees don’t use weapons, I know <b>that</b> much. Drones don’t fight and workers use their natural stings. How far will this guy go to validate his lie?</i><br/>
“Enough fighting! It’s only making you both feel bad! Once a discussion turns ad hominem, it becomes a fight and utterly worthless!”<br/>
“What even <i>WAS</i> that?!”<br/>
“Oh, something I saw a friend do! It was pretty cool, so I figured out how to do it!”<br/>
“Pleazze don’t do that again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: “<a>Bury this Kingdom of Root and of Wyrm</a>”, the song Myla sings.<br/>Myla will, as you can probably guess, be next. Who else do you hope to hear from in this story?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Discord : seafoamSpirit#3874</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>